


If it's You

by Kuroujii



Category: GOT7, igot7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroujii/pseuds/Kuroujii
Summary: Do you believe in angels?Mark doesn't. Or at least didn't, not until he met the most angelic angel of all angels.He didn't know it was a human person, and his name is Park Jinyoung.But he started his search journey for this angel who saved his life.And when they meet again, things go.. unexpectedly for them.
Relationships: Markjin - Relationship, jinmark - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	If it's You

January the 10th, at 11:30 pm.

It was a very dark night, he left the house with tears falling down his eyes. He ran and ran trying to get as far as possible finally he tripped over and fell down and turned to lay on his back. He cried loudly to the sky, until he heard “hey, you ok?”  
He opened his eyes, but it was dark and his eyes were blurry because of all the tears. He stopped crying and passed out. 

After awhile, he slowly opened his eyes and started to look around. Everything was in white, he was on a bed and wearing a blue robe he that didn’t belong to him. He tried to get up, but his stomach was in pain, however, he managed to sit.  
“What the..”  
Someone came through the door before he finished, that someone was a nurse   
“Hey, you woke up! Good morning”  
“G-good morning. Um, where am I? I mean obviously hospital, but”  
“Yes, you’re in Parks special hospital. You were brought here last night. The doctor is going to check on you and tell you”  
“Ok, but.. brought by who?”  
“You can ask the doctor when he comes. Can you tell me your name please?”  
“Um, yes sure. My name is Mark, Mark Tuan”  
“Ok Mark, how old are you?”  
“23”  
“Alright”  
She fixed his iv and left.   
He sat there thinking about what happened yesterday. And how unpleasant the night was.

In another place at the hospital. He panicked when he saw that he was still on the couch and the sun is up. “I slept??”  
“You did”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“Well, you looked like you needed it”  
“Shit. My head”  
“Thats why there’s a coffee mug on the table. For you”  
“Thanks hyung”  
“You’re welcome”  
Jinyoung took his phone out of his coat pocket.  
“Hey, Jinyoung”  
“Yeah?”   
“Are you going to ask about the boy you brought yesterday?”  
“Who?” Jinyoung was confused   
“The guy who passed out and you rushed in here”  
“Oh, no. Why? Is he dead? I don’t know him”  
He laughed “no no, he’s rather awake and well. I will go to check on him now and ask him some questions”  
“About what?”  
“Found lots of bruises on his stomach and back. I suspect DV. Oops, can’t discuss”  
“Yeah I saw the bruises. Good luck, I’ll go home and shower”  
“See you later then”  
They parted as Jinyoung left the office straight to the alleviator while Junho with Mark’s chart in his hand.

There was a knock on the door and then it was opened before he says anything.   
“Hello Mark, I’m doctor. Lee Junho”  
“Hi”  
“So, tell me how are you feeling? Any pain?”  
“No, um.. when can I go home?”  
“I’m sorry, but you cannot go just yet. We still need to draw some tests to make sure nothing is wrong internally since you fell on your head”  
“Oh, ok... excuse me doctor. About the one who brought me in?”  
“Yes, I want to ask you if you remember anything from last night”  
“Umm, yup. I had an argument at home and then left running and I fell down. Doctor Lee, do you believe?”  
“In what?”  
“You know, god... angels”  
“Oh, well. Yes of course”  
“I saw one last night “  
“You saw what?”  
“An angel. I saw an angel doctor Lee. And he saved me”  
Junho was about to laugh since he knows that so called ‘angel’ shouldn’t be called that.  
“Well, that angel of yours is just a human”  
Mark looked at him “did he leave like, any info ? Can I contact him or something??”  
“Well. He didn’t, but..”  
Mark cut him off “how unfortunate..”  
“Well, I will leave you to rest for now.”  
“Thanks doc”  
The doctor left and Mark rested his head on the pillow thinking of that ‘angel’ who saved him.  
The next day, Mark was released from the hospital. He went to pay his bill, but it was already paid  
“By who??” Mark asked the lady.  
“I’m sorry it was anonymous” she answered.  
“Alright, thank you”  
“Sure”

He walked outside the hospital thinking who could it be? And then he thought! Of course it was the angel who saved him. He’s a real angel and he wants to meet and thank him badly.   
He went back home, but hesitated to go in after what happened last night. The police came and questioned him but he didn’t give them anything. He didn’t want anymore trouble. He opened the gate and walked slowly to the door. It was about 11 am so he was sure that person isn’t home, but his mom was. He opened the door and entered trying not to make any sound. He took his shoes off and wore slippers and walked  
“Mooooooooom daaaaaaaad Mark is heeeerrreeeee” a voice screamed beside him.  
He was shocked why is she here?? She should be at school! And... dad??? He’s here???? He should be at work.  
The mom and dad came out of the room and cane downstairs. They were angry!   
“Mark!! You just came now?? Do you know how worried I was? And you didn’t answer your phone?” Mom said.  
“Your mother is right, where were you boy?”   
Mark looked at his mom “sorry mom, I forgot my phone at home”  
“Apologize to your father as well”  
“HE IS NOT MY FATHER” Mark said with a sharp tone  
“MARK!!!! You went out playing and god knows what else and come home at this time and being disrespectful to your parents! I thought I raised you better” His mom yelled  
“I was in the hospital because of YOUR husband you know!”   
“What do you mean?”  
Mark was quiet, he bit his lower lip in regret. He doesn’t want his mom to know, at least not now.  
“Nothing, I’m going to bed”  
He walked past them going upstairs and straight to his room.  
His stepdad has always been cruel towards him, just because he hated his biological father. And since his mom married this guy and brought his daughter to their house the enemies got increased. He didn’t have anything against his stepsister, but she hated him because her dad told her to. And of course his mom doesn’t know about that. She thinks she married the best man alive and got the best daughter on earth. He went under the covers trying so hard not to tear because his rips hurt him still. He ate his medicine and closed his eyes and all what he thought of was the angel that saved him. 

A few days have past and Mark went to the spot and the hospital every day since that night to see if he’d find the angel, but no luck. He went home disappointed every night.  
He got home and walked past the living room where that monster of a stepdad was sitting alone watching tv, his mom and stepsister were out shopping.   
He heard him talking to him “where were you?”  
Mark Stopped and looked at him, but he didn’t answer.  
His stepdad got up and faced him “I asked you a question!”   
“And I prefer not to answer. I’m not obligated to answer you”  
He smirked “You think that, but actually you are! Since you live in MY house”   
It’s Mark’s turn to smirk, he looked straight into that monster’s eyes “THIS is my dad’s house, it is my mother’s as well. But don’t you dare say its yours just because you tricked my poor mom into marrying you. THIS is my house, and you’re just an intruder. And I promise you, one way or another I will find a way to get you out”  
He smiled after seeing his smoke coming out of his stepdads nose and ears. He turned away and walked up the stairs straight to his room. He closed and locked the door and sat on the carpet with his hand on his heart. He was scared as hell, but he didn’t show it. And thats whats important. He didn’t like to show that monster any sign of weakness, even though he is so capable of breaking his bones. He went on his bed and lied down and an image of the ‘angel’ came to his mind. “I will find you, I promise I will”   
And he slept thinking about him.  
———————————

January 10th, at 11:00 pm, he got out of his car and walk toward the club he wants. He saw lots of people standing in a line wanting to enter, but he didn’t care. He never did. He walked past them and when the security guard saw him he gave him a nod then opened the door for him. All the loud music and people screams hit him once he stepped in. He didn’t mind it. He walked to the vip section and opened the door.   
“Heeeyyyy you’re finally here” his friend Youngjae said.  
“Why did you just come? We’ve been waiting” Jaebum said.   
“Yeah, I had something that needed to be done”  
A girl’s voice came from behind him “JINYOUNG PARK! Oh my god its been soooo long!!!”  
He turned his head to see who its was and after he did he rolled his eyes “what are you doing here?”   
Jinyoung walked and sat next to Jaebum who poured him a drink.  
“Thats so cruel! I missed you.”  
“Well I didn’t” he said coldly.  
She smiled and sat in front of him “don’t say that. I know you’re upset that I left” she winked.  
He looked at her with cold eyes still “you’re so full of yourself. I never was upset. But I am now, I’m upset because you’re here and I intended on coming here to have fun. But I guess that will never happen with you here.”   
“Thats too much even for you Jinyoung!” Jaebum said  
He looked at Jaebum in disbelief “no it isn’t.”  
He stood up   
Youngjae who was dancing and drinking noticed and came to him “leaving???? But you just got here!”  
Jinyoung patted on his head “yeah, sorry. I can’t stay here any longer” and he left.  
He left the club and started to walk to his car, but he changed his mind and decided to take a walk. 

He thought about a lot of things in his walk, but the main one was -was he really that cold towards her-   
Of course he wasn’t born cold, thats why Jaebum said that. He thought of the period of time when he turned to be this cold hearted person. It was sometime after his mom passed away, he was really close to her, and after she was gone a whole in his heart started to grow and suddenly he didn’t care anymore.  
He sighed and lifted his head and then a shadow ran past him. He stood in shock then heard a loud “AAA” he looked and saw a boy falling down trying so hard to turn and he looks in pain. Jinyoung’s legs started to move to him he went on his knees shaking the boy “hey are you ok?”  
The boys was mumbling and passed out. Jinyoung felt really frightened and he started to slap him “hey! Hey stay with me. Are you ok?? Hey!!!!” But he didn’t get a response. He cursed and without thinking he put the boy in his arms lifting him and ran as fast as he can to his car. He put him in the backseat and drove to the hospital. He called his father, father’s secretary and his brother, but no one answered. He cursed and cursed, he won’t have another dying body on his hand. No way! He called his brother’s best friend and a fellow doctor and he finally answered   
“Hey Jin-“  
Jinyoung cut him off yelling “I AM ON MY WAY TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW THERES A BOY I DON’T KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH HIM HE LOOKS IN PAIN AND HAS BRUISES ON HIS STOMACH AND HES UNCONSCIOUS RIGHT NOW AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL TO DO DAD AND HYUNG AREN’T ANSWERING HELP ME JUNHO HYUNG PLEASE”  
“O-okay, I’ll call the emergency room and I’ll be on my way right now”  
He ended the call and drove faster.   
He finally got to the emergency room where there was a gurney waiting for him he got out and grabbed the boy out and lied him on it, then the nurses rushed him inside. He sat on the street trying to catch a breath.  
A car pulled over and a guy got out, he saw Jinyoung on the floor and went to him  
“Jinyoung”  
“Oh, Junho hyung”  
“Where is he?”  
He pointed at the entrance “they took him”  
“Alright, do you know who is he?”  
“No, I found him on the street on the fucking street! He was running past me and then fell and passed out and I rushed him here I don’t know why the fuck I did that he’s a fucking stranger and I didn’t that! I even forgot to breathe.”  
“Well, you did the right thing!”  
“Don’t tell me that.. I. I only did it, its because I just didn’t want another blood on my hand. I was capable of doing something and I did. Just because I didn’t want him to die on my watch.. not again!”  
“Ok, its ok. I’m gonna go see him. Come to my office to rest a bit”  
“Okay” he got up and went inside with him.  
They went to Junho’s office and once they were in Jinyoung fell on the couch and closed his eyes.   
“Are you sure you’re ok?” Junho asked.  
“Yeah. By the way. Where were you? I thought you would be in here when I called”  
“Oh, yeah I left early I had a blind date.”  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t know if I had..”  
“Oh please don’t. You SAVED me. My aunt set it up and it was a disaster. So thank you.”  
“Yeah, does hyung know?”  
“Of course he does! ok, I’ll be going. You want to come check on him?”  
“No I’ll be here. I’ll lay here for a bit and then go home”  
“Suit yourself” and then he left. Just seconds after Jinyoung went on a deep sleep.

The next morning 

Jinyoung woke up to the sound of Junho calling his name  
He panicked when he saw that he was still on the couch and the sun is up. “I slept??”  
“You did”  
“Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“Well, you looked like you needed it”  
“Shit. My head”  
“Thats why there’s a coffee mug on the table. For you”  
“Thanks hyung”  
“You’re welcome”  
Jinyoung took his phone out of his coat pocket.  
“Hey, Jinyoung”  
“Yeah?”   
“Are you going to ask about the boy you brought yesterday?”  
“Who?” Jinyoung was confused   
“The guy who passed out and you rushed in here”  
“Oh, no. Why? Is he dead? I don’t know him”  
He laughed “no no, he’s rather awake and well. I will go to check on him now and ask him some questions”  
“About what?”  
“Found lots of bruises on his stomach and back. I suspect DV. Oops, can’t discuss”  
“Yeah I saw the bruises. Good luck, I’ll go home and shower”  
“See you later then”  
Jinyoung left the office straight to the elevator while Junho with Mark’s chart in his hand.  
The next few days were the same to Jinyoung. And he hated that. He hated the boring routine he sometimes goes through simply because he’s a member of a well known family. But on that day it was different. His father called him directly, Jinyoung almost chocked on his sandwich when he saw his name lighting up on his phone. If his father wanted him he would’ve told his secretary to contact him, but not this time. They didn’t really talk much after his mother’s funeral. He answered after taking a few breaths.  
“Hello?”  
“Jinyoung, where are you?”  
“In my apartment. Is something wrong father?”  
“No, come to my office.”  
“Um, ok”  
And then he hung up. 

Jinyoung was really anxious, what does he want? He called him directly so there must be something!   
He dressed and went out, got in his car and went to his father’s hospital.  
After he parked his car he went inside and saw his brother and Junho walking together and he went to them.  
“Hey, hyung, Junho hyung”  
“Jinyouuunng” his brother hugged him “you came to see me finally without me dragging your ass”  
“No. Father called me HIMSELF”  
“What! Are you serious? Oh my god my dear Jinyoung what did you do ?”  
“NOTHING! Thats why I’m freaking out”  
“Don’t freak out -angel-“ Junho said and winked after   
“Thats not funny. And stop saying that!”  
Junho had already told him what that boy said and he didn’t stop teasing Jinyoung about it.  
“Just go and see what he wants!!”  
“Alright. Pray for me”  
He went to the elevator and went up.  
When the secretary saw Jinyoung coming towards her she greeted him and went knocking the door of his Father’s office.  
“Sir, young master Jinyoung is here”  
“Let him in”  
She opened the door wildly and let him in then closed the door behind him.  
“Ah, Jinyoung. Finally here.”  
“Yes. Hello father”  
His father smiled and went to sit on the couch and told Jinyoung to sit next to him  
“I understand that you have helped a patient? Junho told me”  
“Oh, yeah. I saw him on the street and I brought him here”  
“Yes, and I really was happy with that. I thought ‘as expected from my son’ and it made me thinking. If you’re still stubborn and you don’t want to become a doctor. Why don’t you go somewhere abroad and study hospital management?”  
“Why?”  
“Well. Because I want to leave the hospital in good hands after me”  
“But.. Hyung! Isn’t he more capable AND older!”  
“Your brother isn’t as strong emotionally to make hard decisions sometimes like you are”  
“But..”  
“And the other reason which is more important; you said some hurtful things to Kim Haein didn’t you?”  
“I- is that why you called?”  
“Well, a part of it yes. Why can’t you say nice things to her ?? You know who her father is don’t you?”

Jinyoung was pissed at this point “I have been nothing but nice to her FOR YOU growing up! That girl is a psycho and I don’t want to be near her!!! I told you before father I will not marry her whatsoever. And about studying abroad. I will think about it. But if you think that I will go the same country she is in. You’re wrong. Good day father” and he left.  
His father couldn’t says anything out of shock!   
Who is this person? He wasn’t the Jinyoung he knew before. 

Jinyoung came out of the office storming and angry.   
He went down the stairs since he didn’t even feel like waiting for the elevator to come. He walked past Junho and his brother and they were in disbelief how angry he looked. When he got out of the hospital going to his car. A car was going so fast was about to hit him but he was stopped by a hand, he was pulled back strongly “are you insane that car almo...” he couldn’t speak when he saw the face of the person he just saved  
“Ah, sorry and thanks for sav..”  
He was cut off by that person’s smile “I can’t believe it. Finally found you!! ‘Angel’ “  
“Excuse me?” Jinyoung said. And then he realized who that person was “ooh”  
“Ooh” Jinyoung replied “you’re that, almost died on me guy”  
Mark didn’t understand but his smile is still on his face all he cares about was finally finding his angel  
“Um yeah. Sure. I’m glad you remember me”  
“Yeah. I mean you almost died on me”  
“Its funny how I ran into you in the hospital. I’ve been looking for you for days!”  
“Why?”  
“Oh, I wanted to thank you”  
“Oh you don’t need to do that”  
“AND to make sure that you were really a you know ‘human’” he laughed at himself   
“Oh, believe me I am.”  
“Yeah I realized that, but really. Thanks a lot, I owe you my life”  
“Oh, no. Consider your debt is paid for now” he pointed at the way he saved him from  
“Oh. No, THAT anyone could do. But what you did? None will ever! I’m Mark by the way. Mark Tuan” he handed his hand to shake his and Jinyoung took it.  
“Jinyoung Park”  
Mark’s smile got wider “its so good to finally meet you, Jinyoung Park”  
“You too, Mark. You too”  
______________________________________________________________________

Jinyoung got up and went to open his door, he saw a bunch of letters and a chocolate box on the floor he took them and went inside, he opened the box first it has all different kinds of chocolate it didn’t look appealing to him because they were melted. he opened a letter after a letter and all of them had the same emo ‘youre mine’ ‘dont forget who you belong too’ ‘youre my man my angel’ ‘I love you why don’t you understand’ ‘I know its a debt but you could love me too’  
“Oh my god! What the hell is this?”  
______________________________________________________________________

A few months have passed since the boys met. There was no contact of any guy between them and Jinyoung did not even have any reason to call, he did not want to.

February 8th 9:15 pm.  
Mark got inside the house feeling lost and a little bit annoyed he did not think that it would be this noisy and this big. His cousin called him to invite him for a party he’s having and he didn’t mention that he invited the whole town. He was feeling a bit uneasy. He decided to to leave until he heard a familiar voice behind him. A voice that he missed. 

“Oh my God. I can’t believe it.”  
Mark turned to see who was that although he already knew, that voice was so unique and different “Hi. Jinyoung!” With a smile so big it might fall of his face.  
Jinyoung sighed “are you following me now?”  
Mark’s smile disappeared, he didn’t except this “what?”  
“First the letters, messages and now here? In my friends party??”  
“I- I don’t know what you’re talking ab-“  
“Cut the crap!”  
Mark was upset, how could he think that?   
“Actually I...” he was cut off by a scream “MAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKK” and then a strong hug he almost fell on his back, but he balanced.   
“Hey!!” His smile was back.   
“I didn’t think you would come but you came you caammme you’re here!!!”  
“Yes of course I’m here! A party is hosted by my beautiful Youngjae why wouldn’t I come?”  
Youngjae’s smile widened and he turned to Jinyoung “you two were talking! I didn’t know you knew each other!”  
“Um we...” jinyoung was embarrassed af. He accused the boy of following him and he was wrong. He didn’t dare to finish the sentence so he took a sip of his drink.  
“He’s the angel Youngjae, or was anyway” Mark said  
Youngjae’s mouth opened widely in shock.  
“WHAT?! SERIOUSLY??? MY JINYOUNG! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!”  
“I know right?”  
A shout came from across the room “MARRRK HYUUUNG!!” And a small figure came running towards him and jumped into his arms hugging him as strong as he can. “Mark hyung mark hyung its mark hyung”  
Mark’s laughs made Jinyoung smiled unawarely.   
Mark patted on the figure’s head “my Yugyeom is all grown up!” With a smile so wide so bright   
“Yes!! Its been so long since we last saw you!! Since auntie got married”   
Marks smile disappeared but he didn’t want Yungjae or Yugyeom to see the frowns so he smiled again with sad eyes, however, Jinyoung was quick to notice that since his eyes didn’t stop looking at Mark.   
“Remarried you idiot” Youngjae replied with a light slap on his brother’s head  
“Hey, Don’t say that to your brother he’s not an idiot!” Mark said with a disciplinary tone   
“Yes I’m not an idiot I just forgot”  
Mark touched Yugyeoms cheeks and pinched them “yes you’re the smarts boy ever and you forgot”  
“I don’t know what you all are talking about but apparently its not the only thing you forgot today huh?” A voice said from behind them. Which made Jinyoung roll his eyes and sigh.   
“Ewwww what is she doing here?” Yugyeom said, and Yungjae slapped his head lightly *again*.   
“Whatever” Yugyeom said pulling Marks hand “come here Mark hyung, I’ll show you the coolest thing in this party” and they went together.  
“Care to tell me what did we forget?” Youngjae asked.  
“well, inviting me to this party!” she answered  
“well, I didn’t forget. I just didn’t think somebody was comfortable with you being here”  
she let out a little laugh “what! who could that possibly be?’  
“ME!” Jinyoung answered.  
“What? don’t be silly… oh, or perhaps because you’re yet to tell them?”  
“tell them what?” Youngjae asked  
“Yeah tell them what?” Jinyoung replied  
She laughed and held Jinyoung’s arm “That we’re engaged!”  
“WHAT???” both Jinyoung and Youngjae said  
“Wait, why are you shocked?” Youngjae asked Jinyoung  
“Because I didn’t know, hell I didn’t hear about any engagement”  
“Did your dad forget to tell you? Oh poor uncle he must have been so stressed and forgot to mention it”  
“What the hell? I’m not marrying you!”  
“Its already been dealt with”  
“No, I will not accept it! i’m not 7 my father can’t make decisions for me”  
“Why not? I’m the best match to you!”  
“Because….” He didn’t know what tp say. However, Youngjae rescued him, kinda. “Because he’s already got someone he loves, and planing on marrying them one day.”  
“WHAT? WHO??? SHE’S NOT BETTER THAN ME!! WHO THE HELL IS SHE??”  
“Yeah that’s right. I have someone. and yes they’re better than you and they’re the best thing that happened to me. Also they’re a batter match for me that you’ll ever be!”  
She crossed her arms “I wanna meet her, see for myself. I’m pretty sure you’ve brought her here if she means that much to you”  
“Yes indeed” Youngjae replied while Jinyoung bit his lower lip, that was a lie and he doesn’t know how is going to fix it. his eyes scammed the room looking for a girl he knows, but he didn’t find any. A loud laugh came from across the room that caught his attention, his eyes fell on him and he said to himself “YES!”  
“What?” she asked  
“Yes, my ‘lover’ is actually here. wait i’ll go get them.” and he walked to him.

His eyes were fixated on him, he increased his pace walking between drunk dancing kids. He finally reached him, he took a deep breath and tapped on his shoulder “Mark?”  
Mark was laughing loudly with Yougyeom and when he turned and saw Jinyoung his laughs turned into a frown “what do you want?”  
“Listen, I know you hate me the most right now”  
“Well, almost”  
“Well, I know you hate me and you don’t want to talk to me and I’m so so sorry about what I said it was out of place and I was rude and awful. Please forgive me”  
Mark looked at him suspiciously “Why do I have a feeling that this is an I-want-something-so-please-forgive-me-so-I-could-ask-you type of apologies?”  
Jinyoung sighed and looked down “Because it is!”  
Mark smirked in disbelieve and shook his head “unbelievable”  
Jinyouung looked straight at him with sad eyes “but I really am sorry! truly! I will do anything you want if its going to make you believe me, please! I am so so terribly sorry!!”  
Mark looked at him, part of him wanted to believe him and the other part didn’t. Until Yugyeom spoke “I never saw him this apologetic! he must really mean it. Actually he never apologizes, not even if he wants something. He’s that arrogant, If he said something he said it no regrets no apologies. that’s Jinyoung.”  
Mark switched looks between the two of them and then sighed “What is it?”  
“I really wanna tell you, but i’m not going to until you say that you believe me or you forgive me”  
He paused and then said “I forgive you”  
Jinyoung sighed in relief “thank you, so much!”  
Mark “so, what is this favor you want from me so badly?”  
Jinyoung “yeah about that…."  
———————————————————————————-  
Back to the opposite side of the house, Haein was trying to get Youngjae to talk about Jinyoung’s mystery -girlfriend- but he didn’t let it happen because he didn’t know that Jinyoung actually had one and he didn’t want her to find that out. He smiled at the sight of Jinyoung making his way... behind him were Mark and Yougyeom ‘weird?’ He thought to himself ‘didn’t they just fight? What the hell is going on?’  
“Haein” Jinyoung said “I would like to introduce you to my lover my BOYfriend Mark Tuan” he held Mark’s hand and a wide smile was drawn on his face so as Mark’s.  
“Its nice to meet you, finally putting a face to the name of the girl who made my Jinyoungie miserable” Mark said and his smile only got wider.  
“I wish I could say the same about you. Seeing he never talked about you!”  
“I don’t care, he talks about me to his close and loved ones.”  
“Funny you said that. Since he didn’t even tell him family about you!”  
“Well. His dad doesn’t know about me because he was never interested but I have met his brother Sungmo hyung and Junho hyung so....”  
She felt defeated, he introduced him to his two most beloved people on earth. This is real.

“How did you two meet and when ??”  
“Well..” Jinyoung hesitated. He didn’t practice that with Mark earlier. But Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung’s arm and leaned his head on his shoulder “actually, its a pretty cute yet funny story. He actually saved me from an absolute death, like an angel. He took me to the hospital and never left my bedside even after I woke up and he kept on visiting me, then our love story began”  
“When?”  
“A year ago”  
“In Germany?” She asked   
Jinyoung bet his lower lip, he totally forgot that he was sent to Germany a year ago to do some medical research for his father. He pressed on Marks hand as in yes. But it was too late   
“No, here” and then he felt Jinyoung’s pressing.   
Jinyoung thought it was the end of their little play, but not for Mark “we met here, and then went to Germany together.”  
That was a shock, for all of them. Mostly Jinyoung.   
“Really?”  
“Yup!”  
“Which city?”  
“We went to most of them.”  
“But that’s impossible! Uncle sent him to Munich do some research!”  
She didn’t realize she gave Mark his answers  
“Yes. That was in Munich and it was quick. Then we decided to go around a little he felt guilty that he spent too much time in the lap instead of being with me. So he gifted me those great memories.” He looked at Jinyoung is if he meant it it was so believable specially after the kiss Mark placed on Jinyoung’s cheek “and i’ll never forget that babe” he smiled and Jinyoung did the same.

She was defeated so she turned to Youngjae “did you know about this?”  
Youngjae “of course I did, he’s my best friend and he’s my cousin. How could I not?”  
“HES YOUR COUSIN???”  
“Yeah.”  
“So you better stay away from them you witch theres no place for you!” Yougyeom said “they’re perfectly happy!!” He was so excited  
She was about to cry! “My daddy will hear about this. And so will yours” and she left  
And the 3 started to laugh out loud.  
“OSCAR” he pretended to reward Mark and bowed to him.   
“Thank you, thank you “ Mark said  
“Wait. Whats going on?? Are you two dating or not?” Youngjae was really confused  
“Was it that believable?” Mark asked  
“YOU WERE ACTING?????”   
“Yup.”  
“Oh my freaking lord I thought you were for reals. I was confused at first cause you just fought and them came in holding hands and all.... but. Oh my god Mark!!”  
Jinyoung hugged Marked and whispered in his ear “Thank you”  
“My pleasure”  
They continued on the night laughing and dancing.  
___________________________________________________________

The next day, Jinyoung woke up to a hard knock on his bedroom door.  
He was scared.  
He opened it and his ANGRY father was standing there, with his brother behind him.  
a slap on Jinyoung’s face came unannounced but not at all surprising from his father “What is it that I’m hearing about? you’re gay? you have a boy lover?? YOU! you went with him to Germany??”  
Jinyoung was looking straight into his father’s eyes. He didn’t move, didn’t show how much his cheek hurt  
“Yeah, so?” He said calmly  
“Youuuu!!!! you ungrateful child! Nonsense! I don’t have gay children! Your wedding to Haein will be in two weeks!”  
“No!”  
“You dare to say no to me?”  
“as I said, NO”  
His father raised his hand to slap him again Jinyoung was ready to be slapped, but Sungmo held his father’s arm “Wait! let me talk to him. I’ll put some since into that stubborn head of his. You know I can”  
His father was convinced, but still pissed. He let down his arm and looked at Jinyoung “You’re going to marry her. Wether you like it or not” and he left.  
Sungmo entered the room and shut the door behind him “What the hell is going on Jinyoung?”  
“Didn’t you hear him?”  
“I did! But I don’t believe it”  
“You don’t believe he’s forcing me to marry the devil?”  
Sungmo sighed “I do, I meant why didn’t you tell me that you’re gay?”  
Jinyoung looked at him “Sit down”  
he sat and Jinyoung started to tell him everything.

“So, you’re not gay?”  
“I don’t know hyung! all I know is I don’t want to marry that girl and Mark is so great and I can’t stop thinking about last night”  
“Wow, you fell deep little brother”  
“I don’t know, I didn’t feel that way before. I- I felt something last night even though I knew it was all an act. I mean, I guess I believed him myself. I don’t know”  
“The odd thing is, you have never felt that way about guys, right?”  
“Not just guys. Remember when I told you I though I was Asexual? I never felt that way. Guys or girls”  
“Well, what are you going to do now?”  
“I don’t know. But I know one thing for sure. I will never marry that girl”  
“Well little brother, if you don’t figure all of this out by next week. You’re dead”  
“Now I know why you never told dad about you, I was blind”  
Sungmo smiled sadly as he left the room.

Jinyoung was left thinking, but he couldn’t wrap his head around a solution. So, he called Youngjae “Hey, can you call Mark and come with him to Moons cafe?  
Yes its really important.  
“Ok see you there”  
He hung up and he heard a soft knock on the door  
“Come in”  
the housekeeper went in “Master Jinyoung, a package came for you”  
“This early?”  
He took it and the housekeeper left him alone.  
He opened the box and saw an envelope that’s titled “For you my one and only”  
he was weirded out. there was another box which he opened and he screamed.  
“What the hell!!”  
_______________________________________________________________

In Moons cafe:  
Jinyoung was with Youngjae and Mark and he told them about the package that he recieved, he was pretty shaken up about it.  
“What the hell? why would someone send you a freaking dead cat?” Youngjae asked.  
“I don’t know! and its not the first time.”  
“What? You got a dead cat before?” Mark said  
“Well not exactly! remember when I freaked on you about the letters and stuff at their party?” he was pointing at Mark  
“Yeah” Mark said  
“Well, I’ve been getting them. All kind of ‘you’re my beloved’ ‘you saved me’ ‘I love you’ and other stalker-y shit like photos of me wherever I went.”  
“And you thought that was me because…?”  
“Because of the ‘you saved me’ one. I mean I don’t remember saving anyone other than you so”  
“Yeah well, I would’ve thought it was me to if I were in your place”  
“thanks and sorry”  
“It’s ok”  
“HELLO! are you finished from your little flirting session?” Yougjae was bored and felt left out.  
“If that’s what you think a flirting session is you’re doomed buddy” Mark replied  
“Whatever, is that why you called us here? to investigate your stalker?”  
“Well, not at first, but now that you said it, Please? But most importantly, my dad found out about our little play last night”  
“Well, that explains the one cheek blush” Youngjae had to say it  
“How?” Mark asked ignoring Youngjae  
“She told her dad and he told mine”  
“I mean to be fair, she did say that she’s gonna do it” Youngjae said and chuckled after, but no one laughed.  
“I know, I just didn’t know he’d freak that much”  
“So what are you doing to do?” Mark was really concerned  
“I don’t know. He said I’ll have my wedding in two weeks.. I’ll marry her forcefully”  
“What! He can’t do that!”  
“Well, I don’t know what to do. But I did promise him that I will not though. And he was more angry about the ‘We went to Germany’ thing more than anything else”  
“Oooh, sorry”  
“No, that’s the one thing which made her believe that trust me”  
“So what are you going to do?”  
“I don’t know. I will see if Junho hyung will let me stay at his place”  
Youngjae shivered “He hates it when you go there let alone sleep”  
“I know, but that’s the only place who’d accept me for now”  
“Why does he hate you being there?”  
“I tend to break everything he has, he has so many interesting stuff and I’m one curious young man”  
“And he’s dirty as hell”  
Jinyoung kicked Youngjae’s leg which made him scream “the heck?”  
“I’m not dirty shut up”  
“you are though! You can’t live without a maid cleaning after you”  
he kicked him again and Youngjae screamed again. Mark was enjoying their little fight way too much.  
____________________________________________________________________  
A few days have past, Jinyoung’s father still thinks that Sungmo actually convinced him to marry Haein. Jinyoung still receives that stalker’s mail and Junho couldn’t handle Jinyoung anymore so he kicked him out.  
“But hyung I don’t have anywhere else to go”  
“GO HOME”  
“NO! My dad is gonna kill me if I don’t kill myself or him first. See I’m a danger to myself or others! You’re a doctor! don’t let me go back!”  
“If you’re going to play the you’re a doctor card then I’ll lock you up in a psych hospital”  
“No I was joking! PLEASE HYUNG”  
“No, you broke my rare zeus statue! I’m not letting you inside again!”  
“Ugh, I don’t know what Sungmo hyung sees in you. You’re evil throwing his poor little brother out like that”  
“Well, Sungmo is more than ok with me throwing you out.”  
“Liar”  
“I’m not!”  
Jinyoung was going to say something but his phone rang and Mark’s name was shining on the screen which made Jinyoung smile like an idiot.

He took Mark’s number after they met in the cafe a few days ago.  
he answered “Hey Mark”  
“Hey! Kicked out yet?”  
He frowned “how did you know?”  
“Youngjae texted me”  
“How did he know?”  
“Apparently your brother told him”  
“Wha, they’re working against me now?”  
Marked laughed a little “well I’m on your side man”  
He couldn’t help a smile “good to hear that”  
a loud sound came from behind him when he turned he saw his suitcase outside and the door was shut “shit”  
“What happened?”  
“Junho hyung put my suitcase outside and shut the door. I’m seriously kicked out”  
Mark was concerned “oh, where are you now?”  
“still at his apartment building, ugh I don’t wanna go home”  
there was a silent moment and then Mark cleared his throat “umm, how about you come to my house?”  
another silent moment. just because Jinyoung’s smile got bigger and he didn’t want to sound so happy about it, but then Mark said “well, you know. Only if you want to! I know we just knew each other and I swear I am not a murderer and I live with my mom… and my mom’s husband. And you can say no I mean I get it. I just want to help. I know that you can’t go to Youngjae’s house and…. I don’t know”  
“Well, thank you for clarifying that you’re not a murderer”  
Mark laughed  
“Thank you Mark.”  
“Is that a no? I mean I already talked to my mom about your situation.”  
“She knows?”  
“Well. I told her that your dad was forcing you to marry a girl you hate because he’s not ok with your sexuality”  
“and she bought that?”  
“well, it is kind of the truth isn’t it? plus….. I told her that you were my kind of boyfriend. I hope that’s ok with you.”  
Jinyoung’s jaw dropped  
“Jinyoung? still there?”  
“um.. yeah”  
“Sorry! does it bother you?”  
“No its just… you, um. how did she. I mean”  
Mark cut him “you know i’m gay right? didn’t Youngjae tell you?”  
“he did not”  
“oh, sorry. I…. I’m sorry”  
“oh please don’t apologize.”  
“so, should I come pick you up?”  
Jinyoung smiled “Please do, and thank you Mark. for everything”  
“My pleasure. Send me your location and I’ll be there in a few”  
He hung up, his smile is so big his face is barely holding it together.  
“he told his mom I was his boyfriend” Jinyoung said to himself dragging his suitcase to the elevator.  
________________________________________________________________________  
On the way to Mark’s house, he told Jinyoung everything that he should know: He HATES his moms husband and won’t name him step-dad or whatever, his favorite food is soup, his birthday is September 4th and his family’s name is Tuan.  
“Hey! I’m a virgo as well”  
“Seriously? When’s your birthday?”  
“September 22nd”  
“Well, there’s an exiting info to tell my mom”  
Jinyoung’s face couldn’t hide how happy he was to get to know Mark more and more.

They reached the house finally and Mark was sighing  
“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked  
“He’s here. I was hoping that he wouldn’t be”  
“Your moms husband?”  
“Yeah. I’m glad you’re calling him my mom’s husband” he smiled  
“So, what are we going to do now?”  
He looked at Jinyoung “We’re going in, straight to my bedroom. Don’t even think of talking to him. I’m pretty sure he’s in the kitchen that’s all he does, eats and drinks sometimes he’d watch tv”  
Jinyoung laughed “Okay”

Jinyoung was scared, not of Mark’s mom’s husband, but for Mark.  
They got out of the car and went inside. Luckily he wasn’t in the living room so they went up the stairs until they heard him calling Mark’s name.  
“Go ahead, its the third room to your left”  
“Hey, I can come with you. Power in number”  
Mark smiled “No it's alright. He can’t do shit”  
“Okay” Jinyoung smiled back and watched Mark walking to the living room. He sighed before going in and Jinyoung was worried. He didn’t know why, but Mark told him that they don’t get along.  
He went up the stairs and reached Mark’s bedroom.  
He opened the door and saw how neat and tidy the room is. It looked like a dorm room. Small and it didn’t have anything that screamed there’s a boy living in here.  
The furniture’s in white so are the walls. He saw some framed pictures on the desk, he grabbed one which made him smile widely. It was Mark when he was little, wearing a baseball cap and holding a ball with -obviously- his father hugging him they both were laughing and having fun. He put the frame back to where it was and went to the bed. He sat, then lied down then looked at the pillow. He stared at it for a little bit, then touched it, he grabbed it and held it in the air then buried his face in it “Uh, it’s Mark’s smell”

The door was opened with force which made Jinyoung jump, he stood up and turned to face the door his back hit the wall and he held the pillow to his chest. Mark’s face was red, he was upset, but his frowns turned to laughs when he saw Jinyoung “What are you doing holding my pillow?”  
Jinyoung didn’t realize it, he looked down and saw how hard he was holding it and laughed as he threw it on the bed “Sorry, panicked”  
“Oh sorry I shouldn’t have opened the door like that”  
“It’s alright, it is your room after all”  
Mark smiled and said nothing  
“Is everything ok?” Jinyoung was worried  
“Yeah” Mark lied, nothing is ok if its involving his mother’s husband. Jinyoung noticed that, but he didn’t want to push him.  
“Anyway!” Mark said, “Mom is here and she wants to meet you”  
He smiled ‘finally’ Jinyoung thought. “Sure”  
Mark took Jinyoung’s hand in his and walked down the stairs. Jinyoung was shocked, but he didn’t complain.  
Mark’s smile was so wide as he entered the living room where his mother was sitting along with her husband and stepdaughter.  
“Mom, mom! This is Jinyoung” His face was bright as he held Jinyoung’s hand going to meet his mom. Jinyoung was more than happy.  
“OH! My dear Jinyoung. How are you?” Mark’s mom got off the couch to hug and greet him.  
“I’m fine auntie, thank you so much for letting me stay. I could never thank you enough actually”  
“Right about that” Her husband said  
“No one asked you” Mark said to him  
“Mark! That’s enough you two. Even when we have guests over” His mother said sharply.  
Jinyoung felt the tension in the room and he didn’t like it.  
“And don’t be silly calling me auntie. I love it when people call me mama Tuan so stick with that please”  
“You got it mama Tuan”  
“So, Mark told me than your favorite food is everything that has meat, right?”  
Jinyoung looked at Mark with loving eyes and a wide smile “Your son knows too well, auntie”  
Mark smiled back at him and he locked his fingers’ with his.  
“I think i’m going to be sick” the husband said  
Mark was really pissed now, he opened his mouth to talk back, but Jinyoung’s words were faster “Oh, my condolences to your stomach. Is it something you ate?”  
Mark chuckled, but the husband didn’t. He got up and left the house.  
The girl came to Jinyoung “Wow, the first to actually leave dad speechless and left the house too”  
“Thank you, I guess?”  
“Dinner is ready” mom shouted from the dining room.  
They went to the dinning room and mama Tuan was filling Jinyoung’s plate with soup.  
He sat next to Mark and they started to eat.  
“Where is hubby?” Mama Tuan asked.  
“Left, couldn’t handle how cute we are together” Mark answered  
“So Jinyoung. Tell me what do you do?”  
She started a pile of questions to Jinyoung as he answered them happily, but Mark was a little worried she’d seem pushy.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Mark was holding Jinyoung’s hand When they finished their food they went up to Mark’s room  
Mark lied on his bed while Jinyoung sat on the chair.  
“Ah that was really good. It’s been a long time since we had a big meal”  
“I’m glad to be of assistance”  
Mark smiled “Hey I hope it’s not too bother that mom shoved the personal questions down your throat?”  
“No, its fine. It’s been a long time since someone asked me about my mom”  
“You must miss her”  
“I do, but not as much as Sungmo hyung does. He spent more time with her than I did and they were really close”  
“May she rests in peace”  
“Thanks. Now enough of this blue concept we got going on. Tell me, who’s your celebrity crush?”  
Mark laughed “What? NO”  
“Come on!”  
“Who asks that? 80s girls at a sleepover?”  
“Thats…awfully specific. Do you have a better topic?”  
“ugh! ok, ummm what are your interests?”  
“Seriously ? Am I here for a job interview?”  
Mark laughed, “well! that better than celebrity crushes”  
The night continued like that, talking, laughing and having a great night together.  
They were growing closer minute by minuet.  
________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning was different for Jinyoung, he woke up to yelling downstairs.  
Mark was fighting with his stepdad and his mom was trying to stop them, but nothing can be done.  
Jinyoung washed his face and went down the stairs to wear all the shouts were coming from, he stood there as a hand risen, then a loud sound came from the cheek. He slapped him.  
They all stopped what they were doing of the shock. Mark fighting with his moms husband that leads to fist fights, slapping and kicking were usual at their house, but this time was different. Because the one who got slapped was Jinyoung.

His mind told his body to move when he saw the mans hand. He stood in front of Mark and took the hit.  
They couldn’t say anything until Jinyoung said “ouch, that really hurt”  
Mark’s realized what happened and he touched Jinyoung’s cheek “you ok? you fricking idiot why would you do that?”  
“I don’t know, my body moved when I saw his hand. I’m ok, i’m actually kind of used to slaps from my dad”  
“But so am I from this idiot! you shouldn’t have!”  
“Well, I guess my heart didn’t want to see the guy I love get hurt”  
Mark’s cheeks went red.  
Mama Tuan slapped her husband’s rest lightly “how could you slap our guest? shame on you!”  
“He stood in the way!”  
“Go, you’ll be late for work again just go”  
“I will not be letting go of how I’m being treated in my own house”  
He left and mama Tuan apologized to Jinyoung for her husband’s behavior, Jinyoung told her that it was ok and she shouldn’t worry about it.  
She told them to come eat breakfast and disappeared to the dinning room.  
Mark was quite the whole time his mom talked to Jinyoung and Jinyoung noticed that.

After breakfast they decided to take a walk by the river.  
“SO, what’s up?” Jinyoung broke the silence  
“What?”  
“You were awfully quite at breakfast”  
“You missed my wise words?”  
“Well, kinda better than your mom asking me if I wanted more eggs for the hundred time”  
Mark laughed “Yup, that’s my mom. Likes taking care of guests”  
Jinyoung felt he pressed on a deep wound and didn’t want to press more since Mark didn’t seem to want him too.  
They heard a voice coming behind them “MARK! MARK!!”  
They turned to see who was calling Mark’s name and then Mark waved “ERIC!”  
A boy ran towards them and went straight to hug Mark, Jinyoung felt an ache in his heart and he clicked his jaw. Mark hugged the boy named Eric back, he was clearly happy since his big smile didn’t leave his face. “Why are you here? Not practicing” Mark asked  
“Well, I missed you and I need your help. I went to your house and your mom told me youre here”  
“What do you need help for?”  
“You know, Youngjae’s birthday is soon and your cousins taste is hard so, your help is needed”  
“Oh, ok. What do you have in mind?”  
“To go to the mall and see from there”  
“Oh, alright”  
“Did you buy Youngjae’s gift already?” Jinyoung asked Mark  
“Yup, but it didn’t arrive yet”  
“Your friend know Youngjae too?” Eric said to Mark  
“Oh yeah they’re friends before I knew him, by the way this is Jinyoung. Jinyoung this is my friend Eric from my dancing team”  
“Hey” Eric said  
“You dance? You have a dance team? interesting”  
“Whats that supposed to mean?”  
“You don’t look like someone who has hobbies”  
Mark laughed “Sorry to disappoint you”  
________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the mall and got in one of the shops.  
Mark went along with Eric to look when Jinyoung saw how they were walking close talking and laughing he clicked his jaw “why does this guy bother me that much?” he walked behind them and start to look for things for himself. Mark saw that Jinyoung was by himself and went to him “Hey, found anything good?”  
“Nah, but I kinda dig these” he showed him two sweaters  
“Umm..” before Mark was able to comment they heard a scream  
“OH MY GOD!! OHMYGO OH MY GOD!!” A girl was yelling behind them.  
“What what’s wrong?” Mark was scared.  
“You’re Mark! and You’re Jinyoung!!!! YOU’RE MARK AND JINYOUNG!!!!”  
“Um yeah, thanks for the previously known info! Who are you?” Jinyoung was pissed, she cut the moment he finally got to be with Mark since that Eric guy showed up.  
“My name is Eunhae!! I’m a friend of Youngjae’s! I was at the party when you announced your love to the world” She was smiling widely her jaw must hurt.  
“Wait what?” Eric said  
“Yeah, you came shopping together? Aww are you on a date?? oh my god did I ruin your date?”  
Mark blushed “No, it’s… um. This is my friend Eric, we’re together shopping, um.. with Eric. not a… date”  
Jinyoung was a bit disappointed  
“Wait!! He’s your boyfriend??? You’re dating again and you didn’t tell me! Your best friend”  
Mark felt sorry even though he’s not really he’s boyfriend “No its…”  
“Hell yeah they’re dating! We were at the party when it all happened everyone heard it and people still talk about your bravery till this date”  
Eric was clearly shocked and Jinyoung was happy for some reasons  
“Excuse us for a moment” Mark said holding Eric’s sleeve  
Jinyoung caught Mark’s hand quickly and looked straight into his eyes  
Mark whispered in his ear “don’t worry” and he went with Eric.  
Euhae was looking at Jinyoung the whole time and then said “Aww, I think its sweet to be jealous of your lover’s bestie”  
“What? i’m not”  
“Okay, whatever you say”  
She noticed him looking at the aisle they walk on and biting his lips  
“Not worried huh?”  
“Shut up, why are you still here anyway”  
“Because those? Ugly as fuck” she pointed at the sweaters he was still holding and continued “you clearly don’t know Mark’s style. He’d never wear this”  
“They’re not ugly! and they’re not for him. How the hell do you know his style anyway?”  
“Oh good so what did you buy him?”  
“Nothing why would I?”  
She was shocked “You don’t know your boyfriend’s birthday is in like 3 days?”  
“What! no we’re still in mid Oct..?” he checked his phone  
“Um I know his style and his birthday because I’m a fan of his, why don’t you?”  
“A fan?”  
“Yeah! his dance group! you don’t know that either? What do you guys talk about?”  
“It none of your business and I know about his dance group that’s where that Eric came from”  
“I know”  
“Okay CNN”  
“So do you need my help in finding the perfect birthday gift for your boyfriend”  
Jinyoung was about to refuse but she was right he doesn’t know Mark well enough to pick the greatest birthday gift for him so he asked for her help.

On the other side of the shop, Mark and Eric were talking.  
“So, when were you going to tell me?”  
“I was going to come by today and tell you, all of you. At the studio” that was a lie of course.  
Eric sighed “Okay, when did you meet?”  
“Um, at the hospital. He saved me from death actually”  
“how romantic”  
“Yeah”  
Mark looked at Jinyoung and saw him laugh and talks to Eunhae comfortably, he kept staring then licked his lips he doesn’t have the right to be jealous, he is not really Jinyoung’s boyfriend. Jinyoung isn’t even gay.. is he?  
he looked back at Eric who did not stop looking at him with a raised brow  
“What?” Marks voice cracked  
“Seriously? Your jealous over a girl who’s a big shipper of yours”  
“Shipper?”  
“Yeah, she likes you and Jinyoung together.”  
“oh yeah I know”  
“But?”  
“But Jinyoung is so damn attractive of course I’ll be jealous if someone approached him”  
Mark was saying what he truly felt  
“what you don’t trust him and his love for you?”  
“No I do!”  
“Well good thing you both have that in common”  
“Have what?”  
“Jealousy!”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Seriously? That guy has been ignoring me and giving me threatening looks since I met you today. I didn’t know what have I ever did to him, but now I know”  
“Jinyoung?”  
“Yeah!  
Mark smiled and asked himself ‘could it be? Jinyoung was jealous? but why? was it all an act?’  
“Okay okay okay ! I will save you from your misery lets go back to them”  
Mark smiled widely “finally”  
They went back to the other two and he saw Jinyoung with the shop’s bag “You decided on a sweater?”  
“Yeah I did”  
“Which one”  
“Red”  
“My favorite color”  
“Really? didn’t know”  
Mark laughed “what a tease”

they started to walk out of the shop  
“thats like what you literary didn’t stop talking about yesterday”  
“I love it”  
“We get it, move on”  
“What did you want me to talk about”  
“I don’t know maybe how in hell you have a dance team and didn’t say anything about it?”  
“You’re the one who said it was a job interview when I asked about your interests”  
“Thats definitely what you should’ve threw in my face and not kept talking about -red-“  
Mark can’t hide his smile “you want to know something else too”  
“sure”  
“I rap too”  
Jinyoung stopped walking his mouth was wide open and his palm was on his chest and Mark’s tummy started to ache of how much he was laughing at him  
“shut up” Jinyoung yelled  
“I swear”  
“You’re so gonna rap to me when we go back I will not take no for an answer”  
“we’ll see”  
“I am serious”  
“okay”  
Behind them were Eric and Eunhae  
“Oh they’re so in love” Eunhae said  
“Why does it seem like they are but they don’t know it”  
“well they did just announce it a few weeks ago but they seemed to be dating for a while now”  
“really?”  
“yeah that’s what I heard”  
Eric was starting to doubt what Mark told him “well, its really been a very long time since I saw him that happy and laughs this much. maybe I shouldn’t worry too much”  
________________________________________________________________________

They were talking and laughing together until Mark noticed “Where did Eric go?”  
Jinyoung didn’t notice and honestly he didn’t care “I don’t know” He was happy to be alone with Mark again.  
He took his phone out of his pocket and saw a message from Eric:

‘Don’t wanna intrude on the happy couple, Eunhae is going to help me finding a gift for Youngjae. I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy. You deserve it’

Mark smiled widely and Jinyoung said “What is he crying?”  
Mark looked at him and laughed “no! He’s actually pretty sweet look”  
He showed him the phone but it rang so Jinyoung didn’t get to read which bothered him “your mom is calling”  
“Oh” he answered “hey mom.”  
“Hey honey. Are you with Jinyoung?”  
“Yeah”  
“Good, listen we will have a bbq party celebrating you two so come early yeah?”  
“A party? wait mom who’s coming?”  
“Just some friends and family”  
“Friends and family? you mean that jerk’s friends and family the people I don’t like”  
“I gotta go prepare stuff come at 5 sharp. bye”  
she hung up

Mark let out a big sight a pissed sight. Jinyoung got closer to him and put his hand on his shoulder “What?”  
Mark moved his fingers between his hair “moms throwing a party supposedly for us but she’s inviting that jerks friends and family and she knows I hate them”  
“how do you know they’re his?”  
“because! since she married him he made her stop talking to her only sister youngjae and yugyeom’s mom. and she doesn’t talk with my dads family either so its only his. Ugh I don’t wanna go I doubt its even for us”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He does this bbq every once in a month for them and I usually don’t go and mom knows he knows too but since he pretends to be the prefect step-dad he makes mom forces me to come. now she wants to drag you too so he’d seem prefect to his stupid family accepting the gay kid and his boyfriend”  
“Well, lets not go. Lets have our own bbq with friends and family we know and love. Both of us”  
“What do you mean?”  
Jinyoung smiled and took his phone out of his pocket then went a little far from where Mark was and called someone. A few moments he comes back with a big smile on his face  
“I don’t like that smile, what did you do?”  
Jinyoung laughs “Only good deeds. Come on”  
“where?”  
________________________________________________________________________

They walked a little, had lunch together and they found a small playground.  
they got on the swings and made a sand castle in the sand box.  
they had a lot of fun just the two of them together. When the sun was about to set Jinyoung took Marks hand and walked to the street to grab a cap.  
They reached a building and Mark’s jaw dropped “Hey! that’s the place I picked you up from. is… is this?”  
“Yup! Junho hyungs place”  
“Wow you break his stuff and come back? is he going to let you in?”  
“I talked to Sungmo hyung everything is under control, come on”  
they went up and reached Jungho’s place

They rang the bell and waited a little bit then the door was opened Junho opens the door with he most annoyed face. “You”  
“Hi my dearest hyung” Jinyoung said with a big smile on his face  
Junho sighed “I’m doing this for your brother if you..”  
before he finished a smack came from behind his head “ouch”  
“we have a guest! behave yourself” it was Sungmo of course  
Jinyoung ignored Junho and went ahead to hug Sungmo “I missed you hyuuung”  
Sungmo hugged him back and smiled “I missed you too” he looked at Junho in -if you say something to him I’ll never forgive you- kinda eyes and Junho sighed. He turned to Mark who was still outside and apparently in shock of how Jinyoung was behaving in front of his family so Junho waved his hand before his face “Hey. Mark, how are you doing? you haven’t followed up at the hospital”  
“Dr. Lee! you! you know Jinyoung?”  
“Yup”  
“and you didn’t tell me? you let me babble about the angle and whatever I was saying”  
“yeah that was funny but I was your doctor and I couldn’t say something like yeah he’s far from it”  
“hey whats that supposed to mean? you too” he pointed at them  
“Yeah what’s that supposed to mean Junho?” Sungmo raised a brow at Junho “is my little Jinyoungie not an angle?”  
“Well!” Junho was stuck he can never win when the both of them are against him  
“Well, I thought he was a literal angle you know from the skies for helping me but then I got to know that he was just a human I mean an angelic human but still a human” Mark said he was obviously panicking and Jinyoung couldn’t handle how cute he was so he laughed and went to him, he put his hand around his shoulders “don’t worry Sungmo hyung only bites Junho hyung”  
“heeeeyyyy” Junho screamed with his face turning bright red  
“Jinyoungie! you know how shy my Junho is” his ears were red though  
Jinyoung and Mark laughed and went inside, “Marrkkkk hyuung is finally heerree” Yugyeom was running and yelling with Youngjae behind him telling him not to run or he’ll break something and they’ll be kicked out like Jinyoung.  
“Oh so its a thing now?” Jinyoung asked  
“Oh you bet it is” Sungmo answered  
Jinyoung pretended to be shocked “He took my hyung too!”  
They walked to the veranda where everything was set up for the bbq they decided to have.

Marks mom kept calling him but he didn’t answer, he hated doing that but he didn’t want to go. he tapped Jinyoungs arm and whispered to him “mom keeps calling me”  
he looked worried so Jinyoung took the phone and went inside to answer it  
“Hey mama Tuan”  
“Jinyoung! Oh my god!! why isn’t he answering? where is he?”  
“Don’t worry he’s with me. we’re at my hyung’s place having dinner we’re fine Marks fine and he’s having fun”  
“Oh thank the lord! wait? dinner? didn’t he tell you we’re having bbq at out house? got lots of meat”  
“Yeah he did, but so did my hyung. We’re having a bbq here as well sorry it slipped our minds to mention it”  
“Jinyoung! tell me the truth”  
Jinyoung sighed “We really are at my hyung’s place having bbq with him and my other hyung also Youngjae and Yugyeom are here! the people he really loves”  
She was silent “Ok, make sure he eats a lot”  
“I will don’t worry”  
They hung up and he went back to them.  
Mark was obviously waiting for him and then Jinyoung told him everything  
“She wasn’t mad?”  
“Not when I told her Youngjae and Yugyeom were here as well”  
“Thank god”  
“She told me to make sure you eat a lot” he smiled  
Mark smiled back “I’ll be in your care then”  
________________________________________________________________________  
A couple of days have passed now.  
Mark woke up and looked at the clock, it was 8 am. Its September’s 4th, its his birthday. Which means family breakfast and he was late to it. He got up and went to the bathroom quietly so he doesn’t wake Jinyoung up. He showered changed and then went back to the room. Jinyoung’s been sleeping in Mark’s bed for a while now, but he wasn’t there. Mark wasn’t sure if he was there when he woke up or not. He took his phone and went down stairs.  
His mom yelled when she saw him “Happy birthday my lovely lovely boy!”  
“Thanks mom” he was looking around but no sight of Jinyoung.  
“Come on, I made your favorite chocolate chip pancakes”  
He smiled because it’d been so long since the last time he ate it. He was happy that the bastard wasn’t here, he ate and talked with his mom about how he wants to spend the day. He wanted to ask her about Jinyoung so bad but he was happy for this little happy moment of just him and his mom like the old days, before that jerk got into their lives.  
“So, Jinyoung isn’t here” she said  
“I noticed”  
“I saw him leave when I was coming down but I didn’t get the chance to ask where he was going. I thought he’d be back right away”  
“He didn’t even text me”  
“Thats not good”  
“I know, I’ll text Youngjae to see if he knows something”

He texted him but he said neither him nor Yugyeom have heard from him, then he asked him to text Sungmo and Junho since he didn’t have their numbers but they both replayed negatively. He was starting to get worried.

It’s almost 1p.m and no words from Jinyoung.  
His mom was talking about spending the day together and what he wants for lunch and dinner, also about the cake and if he wants to throw a party, but he wasn’t listening. He was thinking about Jinyoung and where would he be!  
“MARK!” his mom shouted  
“What?” he was surprised  
“I’ve been talking to you but your mind seem to be somewhere else!”  
“Sorry!”  
“No words from him?”  
“No! and no one knows where he might be!! not even his brother seems to be as concerned as I am!”  
“Maybe he doesn’t want you to know?”  
“But why?”  
“I don’t know maybe he misses his brother so much and he’s be spending time with you”  
“No bu…” something came to his mind, a clue.  
“I’ll go! thanks mom” he kissed her and left  
________________________________________________________________________  
Mark reached the hospital where Sungmo and Junho both were working, luckily he saw them together sitting on a table at a coffee cart outside the hospital  
“Hi!” Mark said  
“Mark! hey” Junho was really surprised “what brings you here?”  
“I’m looking for Jinyoung”  
“Didn’t Youngjae tell you we didn’t hear from him today”  
“He did but is this normal? he disappears and youre not that concerned? specially Sungmo hyung”  
“Not really, sometimes dad sends him on stupid tasks and I don’t hear from him until he comes back” Sungmo said  
“Did he send him? c-can you ask him?”  
“I can’t my dad is at a meeting right now, that’s why we’re grabbing an opportunity of free time”  
Mark sighed and let his fingers through his hair in annoyance  
so Sungmo said “I’ll try and text him” he took his phone and started to text?  
“Your dad?” Mark was excited  
“What? no are you crazy! texting my dad in a meeting. I’m texting Jinyoung.. and sent”  
“Thats no use I texted him all day but he didnt….” before he finished that sentence a text alert came on Sungmos phone “Thats him, he says to tell you not to worry and he’ll be back soon” Sungmo raised his head from the phone and looked at Mark and he was shocked, other than his dad, he have never seen someone THIS mad.  
“He replayed to you!”  
“Um yeah”  
“Okay, thank you.. and tell him not to bother, I’m not worried anymore and he doesn’t need to come back”  
he turned and left the hospital in rage, he was worried as hell yet he wasn’t concerned to replay at all!  
________________________________________________________________________

It already gotten dark, Mark was sitting beside the river drinking and eating some snacks.  
He got up gathered his things and threw them in the trash can. he dusted his pants and turned, still mad, still annoyed. when he turned he saw a figure walking then stopped when he saw him “Finally found you” he sad  
“Oh, its you” Mark said and started to walk past him  
Jinyoung grabbed his arm “Mark”  
Mark jerked his arm and looked at him with the most hurtful eyes “shut up” and continued to walk  
“I found your dad!”  
Mark froze what the heck is he talking about? he turned to face him with the most shocked face “I remember telling you he died”  
“Yeah, well. I didn’t find him literally, but I found him or more likely something of him.. that’s why I didn’t replay or answer you. Didn’t want to ruin it before I made sure I found him.. it”  
“what the hell are you talking about?”  
“Just please come with me and you’ll understand everything”  
Mark looked at him with suspicious eyes “you didn’t dig my dads grave did you?”  
Jinyoung laughed “Do I come off as the creepiest person to you?”  
“Well, you disappeared in the morning and came at night saying you found my dead dad so” Mark said and they both laughed.  
They walked together to get a cab.  
______________________________________________________________________

The cab ride was quite except for Jinyoung’s loud glances at Mark, Mark was looking out the window, but he would steal glances at Junyoung.  
When they reached their destination Mark saw the long stairs in front of him then turned to Jinyoung “You have got to be kidding me”  
Jinyoung smiled “Is this too much for a professional dancer? Come on” He held Mark’s hand and climbed up together. Jinyoung got there and turned to see Mark who was surprised by the place.  
Jinyoungs left Mark’s hand and he turned his back to the view and opened his arms widely and said “What do you think?”  
Mark looked behind him and opened his mouth. There was a picnic blanket with food and cake on it and the place was lighten up with all different kinds of lights. It was so beautiful he couldn’t speak. Jinyoung was smiling the whole time. He went and plugged his phone to the speaker and played a song (Forever young by GOT7) and when it started he looked at Jinyoung with teary eyes. “What?”  
Jinyoung didn’t stop smiling and went to Mark, he put his hands on his face and looked him straight in the eyes “you said this song makes you feel warm”  
“Yeah but not just the song, what is all of this”  
“Happy Birthday Mark Tuan”  
Mark hugged Jinyoung right away  
they sat on the blanket and Jinyoung lit the candles on the cake, then he started singing -Happy Birthday to you-  
Mark was looking at him with the happiest eyes and a big smile.  
When he finished the song Mark locked his fingers together and started to make a wish then he blew the candles with Jinyoungs screams and clapping.  
Mark said “Is this what you’ve been doing all day?”  
“Kinda”  
“You missed my moms chocolate pancakes”  
“I had some before I left, she didn’t let me leave without breakfast”  
“Wait what? mom told me when she came down youre already going out”  
“Nah she was there before I went down”  
“Why did she lie?”  
“Cause I asked her”  
“She knows???”  
“Yup! everyone knows. Well, except Yugyeom cause I knew he’d tell you”  
“I was really worried”  
“I know I’m sorry”  
“and mad”  
“yeah why were you mad?”  
“cause you kept ignoring my texts and calls, but the second Sungmo hyung texted you you answered”  
“Because if I answered you I’d be busted and Sungmo hyung told me how worried you were so… Please forgive?”  
“Just because of the happy birthday youre giving me right now”  
Jinyoung smiled  
“So, what’s this about finding my dad?”  
“Oh right.” he got up and turned the lights off, Mark was confused but then Jinyoung sat back next to him and looked at him.  
“The real reason why I’ve been out since morning is because yesterday I had a talk with your mom”  
“What?”  
“Yeah when you slept, she told me about your dad and how you too were close. She also told me about how he liked the stars”  
Mark smiled “yeah he said he wants to go to space to see the stars up close”  
“Well he did something only your mom knows about it and that’s why I’ve been out all day”  
“What?”  
Jinyoung got up and took a bag from behind the bushes, he opened it and Mark asked “a telescope?”  
Jinyoung took it and placed it before them, he looked through it at the sky and so did Mark, then he pointed to one of the stars “Thats ‘little rooster’”  
Mark looked at Jinyoung right away “W-What?”  
Jinyoung looked Mark “Its called little rooster, it’s your dad’s star. He payed for it to be named with the nickname he called you with when you were little”  
Marks eyes were filled with tears now “H-how?”  
“Your mom told me that this is your 21st birthday gift from your dad. She tried to find it but couldn’t. So I’ve been out all day throwing my dads name to find it for your 24th birthday. and finally did”  
Mark couldn’t speaks so he hugged Jinyoung tightly and started to cry loudly.

A few minutes have passed and Mark finally calmed down. He started to wipe his face. Jinyoung was smiling still.  
“Thats the best birthday since dad died, thanks a lot Jinyoung. Seriously thank you”  
“You’re welcome and hey. I promise you, from now on you’ll only have the happiest birthdays with me. You’re not gonna celebrate it alone ever again. Little rooster”  
Mark laughed through his tears “wow mom sure likes you to tell you that much”  
they laughed, Mark leaned his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder “but seriously thanks, I’m so glad I got to know you”  
“Me too, and if you think that’s the end of it youre dead wrong”  
“What?”  
He gave him a bag “thats your actual gift from me”  
Mark was shocked, he did all that from him and still there’s more  
he opened the bag and the box inside it. there was a necklace, an expensive necklace  
“I can’t accept that”  
“You don’t get to return it”  
“but it’s too expensive!”  
“I know, that’s why I bought two”  
“What?”  
Jinyoung took the necklace he’s wearing from under his shirt “I got myself one too, now we get to match”  
Mark laughed “being rich suits you so well”  
“Thank you”  
he took the necklace from Marks hands and helped him wear it. They were happy. That was their best day. They didn’t want this happiness to end.  
________________________________________________________________________

Mark and Jinyoung are getting closer and closer each day. He left Mark’s house and went back to live with Junho since Sungmo started to live there as well, so he became responsible for making Jinyoung not break anything.  
They see and talk to each other everyday to the point where everyone started to tease them about it.  
Youngjae’s birthday party was fun for them, they laughed danced and had a great time.

The next morning Jinyoung woke up and he texted Mark right away asking if he’s on for the trip the four of them are going to but he did replay. Jinyoung thought it was weird but he thought maybe he’s still asleep. He tried to call but his phone was off, he called his mom and she said that he’s been out for an hour and she thought they were together.  
He called many times but the phone was still off. He went to Sungmo and Junho and told them they were panicking with him.  
The door bell rang “Maybe that’s Mark?” Sungmo said, they shrug and Junho went to see who it was “Mr. Park!”  
Both Jinyoung and Sungmo were shocked to see their dad at the door. He let himself in and walked to the living room where he sat. “So I guess you’re not only doing a bad job with your career you’re doing a bad job with your little brother as well”  
“What?” Sungmo said  
“you said you’d convince him into marrying Haein but…” he ordered his secretary to show them the picture he was holding and continued “he’s still seeing that boy”  
Sungmo was speechless but Jinyoung was angry “you’re spying on me?”  
“you bet I do, you think I’d let this incapable son without observation?” he pointed at Sungmo who was so hurt he couldn’t speak  
Jinyoung sighed “I don’t have time for you or this, and I am not marrying that witch” he walked but his dad made him stop “so I guess you don’t really care about that boy”  
Jinyoung looked at him “what did you do?”  
the secretary opened the iPad and showed him a live video of Mark in a room  
“YOU!!!!”  
“If you want to see that boy alive and healthy with not a single scratch. You’ll marry Haein this Saturday. and never see him again”  
Jinyoung was mad, he switched looks between the ipad and his dad.  
and in a weak voice he said “I’ll do whatever you want. Just don’t hurt him”  
“Fine”  
“I need to see him or I’ll never make the vows”  
His dad looked at his secretary and said “Let him out”  
The secretary called someone who opened the door and let Mark leaves.  
“by the way, he must really like you, I let my secretary call and tell him you were hurt that he should come to the hospital. I didn’t think he’d come as fast as he did”  
Jinyoung closed his eyes and made a fist, he’s trying so hard not to punch him.  
_____________________________________________________________  
for the whole week Mark called texted and came over so many times but Jinyoung wouldn’t let him in, wouldn’t see him won’t even return his calls or answer him.

Saturday came so fast and slow at the same time, it was unbearable. Jinyoung was in the groom’s room fixing his bowtie. his face was dark and he has gotten thin.  
Sungmo and Junho were with him trying to reason with him but he won’t answer.  
“This is ridiculous you don’t have to do this”  
“Junho is right you know”  
he sighed “As long as he’s safe”

That was his answer for everything, as long as Mark was safe he doesn’t care what happens to him  
“so you’re ok with not seeing the only happy thing that happen to you in a very long time”  
“no its not ok but what other choice do I have? I mean I’m not even sure he likes me the same way I do. I can’t just go and tell him to flee the country with me”  
They didn’t have anything to say back.  
It was time for him to go and face the witch his wife to be.

He went down the aisle and she came down a few seconds after him with the biggest smile on her face, when she reached him she told him “told you you’d be mine and our love is going to last forever”  
Jinyoung looked at her weirded out by her comment

The priest started “dearly beloved…” he was cut off by the sound of the doors opening widely, a handsome guy in an expensive suit came and all the eyes were on him.  
Jinyoung couldn’t believe his eyes  
“What is he doing here??” Haein yelled  
“MARK HYUNG YOU CAAMMMEE” Yugyeom yelled louder  
“You! What are you doing here?” Jinyoungs dad said  
“Respectfully, sir! please shut up. “  
“Wh-at?” Jinyoung’s dad was taken aback by his replay.  
Mark continues “This is between me and your son. I’ll leave only if HE wants me to” he looked at Jinyoung.  
They were looking at each other as if they were the only ones in the world  
Haein talked to the priest “continue”  
Jinyoung was still staring at Mark and when the priest was confused but he decided to go on with the angry bride and he started again “D-dearly belov..” he was cutoff again, but this time by Jinyoung.  
With teary eyes and shaky voice he said “When I saw you in that room, locked up, tied up, with the gun pointed to your head. I knew I didn’t wanna lose you. You have become so important to me Mark, actually the most important one. You have changed my life and even though I liked that change, I hope you can continue to live your life happy and safe” his tears start to fall down one by one. but then Mark walked to him and kissed him. Everyone was shocked but not as much as Jinyoung, Mark was kissing him in front of all these people. In front of his dad who threatened his life. Mark broke the kiss and looked straight into Jinyoungs eyes “I will live my life happy and safe but only if you were with me. If you like this type of change I will do my best to make you like it even more, but don’t you dare say that ever again. Cause I literary can not live without you anymore. I don’t know how. After the my dad’s death, those days without you were the hardest days I ever experienced. You shine my life so bright I thought I’d go blined! You are mine Park Jinyoung. You’re mine and no one else’s! not your fathers’ and surly this psychopath could never ever change that or take you away from me.”  
Jinyoung is crying more, but they were tears of joy. Haein was losing her mind “Security!! throw him out”  
“Not so fast lady” a voice came from the aisle. cops were filling the hall  
“What are you doing here?”  
“This young man showed us things you’ve been doing which are very very bad and you will be punished for them”  
“what?” Jinyoung was confisued  
“The letters and boxes, they’re her doings” Mark told him everything. How he found out that it was her and he went to the cops right away.

“No! you can’t do anything to me!! do you know who I am? do you know who my daddy is?” they handcuffed her and took her outside and she’s still screaming. her parents followed her in shame.  
Jinyoung finally started to laugh and he hugged Mark then looked at him “so, i’m yours?” Jinyoung asked with the biggest smile on his face  
“Yup, you’re mine all mine” Mark replied with the same smile  
“What bout you?”  
“Please you looked for my dads star for an entire day who would do that?”  
they laughed  
“I really really really like you Mark Tuan”  
“I really really really really like you too Park Jinyoung”  
“oh so its a competition?”  
“You bet it is”  
“You think you can do whatever you want?” Jinyoungs dad said  
“Sorry mr Park I thought I told you to shut up”  
“who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?”  
“The guy who holds strong evidence against you and could literary put you in jail for the rest of your life but being quiet about it since you’re the father of the guy i’m crazy about. SO here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to shut up and let us live our best life together or so help me God those cops are trying so hard to get anything just to put you behind bars and I’ll be more than happy to help them”  
He couldn’t speak, so he just left

Jinyoung hugged Mark tightly “I don’t want to stop hugging you”  
“Well you gotta”  
“why??”  
Mark reached his pocket and took out a small boy and opened it. Its a ring. Jinyoung looked at Mark Shockingly “what?”  
“Its a promise ring. To promise that you’ll never do something stupid like this again, and that you’ll be mine and that you’ll never leave me”  
Jinyoung looked at Mark with all the love in the world gathered in his eyes “I promise”  
Jinyoung noticed something on it, it has the virgo sign from the outside and ‘MJ 4-22 Sep’ in the inside. Mark took the ring and placed it on Jinyoungs finger.  
“MJ? really?” Jinyoung commented  
“What? Markjinyoung, or Markjin to shorten your long name”  
“Couldnt it be JM? Jinmark”  
“The boredom of is begging you to set it free ”  
Jinyoung laughed “shut up”  
“tell you something else?” Mark asked  
“What?”  
he took something from his other pocket “I got one for me too”  
They chuckled and then Jinyoung took it and placed it on Marks finger.  
Mark looked at him and said “Happy birthday my dear Jinyoungie”  
Jinyoung smiled and said “Thank you my little rooster”  
They laughed, the hugged and they kissed.

THE END.


End file.
